The 'Homework' Question
by TravixMan
Summary: When April asks a "homework" question, Donnie has trouble thinking over. One thing will put his mind in place. Donnie-x-April. Mentioned Leo-X-Karai (Wow! So many reviews and favorites for a one-shot? Now I really want to make more TMNT fics! :D)


**Hey guys! I'm writing another new oneshot, this time involving our favorite ninja turtles! What? Are you saying the Koopalings are trying to pass off as them? Bowser, get your children out of the picture. That will be for another story! Besides, they already had their ninja fun in that T.V show!  
**

**Anyways, Koopas aside, this TMNT fic is set in the 2012 series. Honestly, I never seen the shows much before watching the new series, only watching a couple of episodes of Fast Forward. I still remember the theme song. :] I also read some books, have some toys, and even had a shirt of them when I was younger. I never knew what the thing was about, so I was lost.  
**

**But I am loving this series! Especially Apritello and Kariardo. Is that even what it's called? Anways, let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own four walking and talking teenage turtles. Nickelodeon owns it. I am still unsure of this whole swap.**

It was a silent night in New York City. The usually busy streets was now replaced with absent any life. The streets might have had nothing there. But the rooftops? There was only movement noises. Four human sized turtles moved across the rooftops with swift speed. They looked as if they were patrolling the quiet city. Which is exactly what they did.

Cautiously, the turtle in a blue bandanna looked in every direction to make sure there was no activity from the Foot Clan or the Kraang. When there was no sign of the two groups, he gave a signal to his comrades. Nodding their heads in receiving the signal, they jumped down from the fire escapes and found the nearest manhole. The turtle with the red bandanna opened up the manhole cover, and the other three jumped in. The red one jumped in last, checking his surroundings one last time before sealing the manhole.

Down in the sewers, the four turtles entered the old subway station, to which they have taken as their home. When the sound of their footsteps was heard, a red-headed girl got up off of the couch and made her way toward them.

"Hey guys!" The girl greeted with a smile on her face. The turtle with the purple bandanna bushed as he saw her smile.

"Hey April!" The purple clad turtle spoke, "How are you?"

The girl replied back, "I'm alright, Donnie. How was patrol?"

The one with the red bandanna growled as he punched his punching bag dummy repeatedly. "Patrol sucked. There was no creeps around tonight."

The turtle in blue gave the red clad turtle a deadpan look. "Raph, you are seriously twisted."

"Thanks, Leo!" Raphael said sarcastically. The turtle that donned an orange bandanna over his baby blue eyes rushed toward April with a very excited expression. "Did you bring any pizza, April?"

"Yes, Mikey. It's where I always put it so you won't have to ask me every time I bring a pizza box." April said playfully. Mikey's eyes widened, as he ran into the kitchen to find a pizza box on the table. Cheerfully, he grabbed the pizza and bolted into the pit, where he sat on the floor and ate his pizza in one hand, reaching a game controller with his other hand.

While the two older brothers and baby brother were relaxing, Donnie sneaked away to his lab. He wanted to continue on working with the Kraang material. Locking the doors behind him, Donnie sat down at his seat and began to work, when he heard a sound come from above. Making careful movements, the mysterious figure jumped down behind Donatello. The shadow wrapped its hands around Donatello, who spun around to see his friend and crush, April O' Neil.

Immediately, Donnie blushed upon seeing April, who greeted, "Hey Donnie!"

"A-April! H-How did y-you get in here?" Said Donatello, who remembered that he locked the doors.

"I have my ways." April shrugged.

Donnie gave April a smile. "Master Splinter must be training you well." April smiled back.

"That's right!"

Donatello nervously spoke again. "So, what do you need, April?"

April turned her head to face the ground, her eyes still gazing at Donatello. "I was wondering if you can help me with a biology question."

Donatello looked back at his computer and experiments, then back at April. "I guess my work will have to wait." April smiled cheerfully as she sat down in a chair next to Donatello. "Where's your biology book?"

"I didn't need it right now. This one's just from my head." April shrugged.

Donatello leaned closer to April. "What's the question?"

April hesitated, then asked, "Let's say that an apple and an orange are in the same room, and the apple wants to get closer to the orange."

Donnie glanced at April, then said, "Go on."

"So, how would the apple be a little closer to the orange?"

Donatello thought of what April had meant. April frowned at Donatello for not figuring out the obvious. Donatello then had a light bulb turned on in his head. "Well, apples and oranges don't really have feet, so they couldn't walk over to each other. Unless if there was an apple tree next to an orange tree. Other than that, I really don't think-"

Before Donatello could finished, April grabbed Donatello's face and bashed her lips into his own. Donatello, who was trying to process on what had happened, discarded his thoughts as he was focusing on April. His April.

When April stopped the kiss, Donatello was frozen. "W-why, April?"

"I figured you weren't going to do anything sooner or later." April smirked. "I love you, Donnie."

"I love you, April."

When the two walked back in the living room, there was no one there. No turtle was occupied with the t.v, pinball machine, or in the kitchen. Instead, they found three turtles sheepishly grinning at both Donatello and April.

"Sooo..." Mikey broke the silence. "How was your moment, Donnie?"

Raph was the second to speak. "Yeah, how was your "homework", April?"

April and Donatello were blushing madly. "Were you guys spying on us?" April fumed.

"We didn't spy, April." Leo corrected. "We were simply enjoying the next episode of Space Heroes, that just so happened to be live."

Raph and Mikey were now laughing their shells off with Leo. "Nice one, Leo!" Raph commented.

As the three were going to tease the new couple more, Splinter entered the room.

"You know, Leonardo, I was just thinking of the outcome of you and that Karai you spoke of."

Now it was Leo's turn to blush. Soon, Raph and Mikey turned from Donnie and April and was now trailing Leo, being joined by April and Donnie on their revenge against their fearless leader. Splinter smiled at his family. He knew that his children were growing up fast.

* * *

**So, I thought the ending was terrible. But what do YOU think?**

**Until next story, I will be back in school on Monday. :(**

**-TravixMan-**


End file.
